Wolf Madness
by The Silver Canis
Summary: Recently, the vampire students at the Academy are getting out of hand, and for the safety of the humans pupils, a werewolf is shipped straight off to keep them in check. Now that she's there, what havoc will she cause...? T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

_Another_ fanfiction. With _another_ werewolf. This one's all... snarky and stuff. She's just an angel. Tell me if it moves to fast, or if you get confused, because I'll rewrite it. Thanks for reading, too.

---

"Wow," I say, looking up at a building that I've circled for about the twentieth time, frowning. "That's just_ awesome_..."What can I say? I'm lost in a freaking school. "Hello?! Can anyone direct me to the main office?! Or... a chair person or... something?!" I've been wandering around for about half-an-hour now. After I got through the gates, I got lost in the woods. Why would a school need a _fucking_ personal forest? Who needs one of _those_?!! Who the hell is so rich, that one day, they say, "Hey, let's get a bunch of trees and bushes to confuse people into wandering around for a whi--"

"Do you need help?" A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy comes from behind a tree, giving me a wicked grin. Oh God. I don't want to deal with any boys. Especially not him. He looks all arrogant and what-not. "Are you lost?" he asks.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Headmaster Cross," _Remember your manners, Gale._ _Don't make any enemies just yet._ "I'm an exchange student from the U.S. It'd be really nice if you could take me to him."

"Of course I'll take you to him, but first... You're really pretty, you know. Do you want to come with me?" He asks, picking up a flower, and studying it, like he was talking to a little kid.

_Fuck no, my friend!!_ I'm practically screaming through my 'angry-smile', my kindness running dry as I take another step away. He called me pretty. I don't like people who lie. "Just take me to the Principal, **_please_**."

"Oh, that's no fun," the boy tells me, walking a little closer with a fake pout. I take a step back. "You want to leave already? Are you shy, Miss America?"

"Back up, buddy," I tell him. Now I'm getting annoyed. "I just want Cross."

"Come," he tells me. "I haven't had a drink in a while, and I haven't seen the prefects around recently. And your blood smells so... unique. Not sweet or anything, just really weird. I want to see how that tastes." Blondy's eyes start to glow red, and my foot isn't moving. When I look down, it's covered in ice.

"Dammit, man. I don't want to ruin these shoes. I bought them just for you and your prissy vampire school." I shook my foot (with a little effort) from the ice. He was taken aback, like someone had insulted him and he wasn't sure what to say.

"What is this?" he asked with a scowl. "You're not a vampire. You can't b-"

---

Har-har. I hope you've enjoyed it! :) Any questions and suggestions are welcome, dears.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodness me, I've written twice in a day... I hope whoever reading is enjoying this. Once again, comments, questions, and critique are accepted happily! And_ BlackenedRose13_, thank you. I'll try to keep the characters more in... character and the chapters more detailed. Thanks again!

---

_Previously_:

_"Dammit, man. I don't want to ruin these shoes. I bought them just for you and your prissy vampire school." I shook my foot (with a little effort) from the ice. He was taken aback, like someone had insulted him and he wasn't sure what to say._

_"What is this?" he asked with a scowl. "You're not a vampire. You can't b-"_

---

"Werewolf," I say. Pretty boy stares at me, dumbstruck.

"What-"

"I'm a werewolf, wise ass."

He makes a screwed-up face, like he doesn't understand. Or maybe I'm just reading his face wrong. He could just be pissed about what I said to him. "**Hey!** Don't talk to me that w-"

"A person who can turn into a wolf. You want me to get the technical definition off the Encyclopedia of Fairytale Creatures? We could probably look you up, too."

"You two!" A deep voice booms from the shadows. Pretty boy and I both look up. A tall guy pops out of the bushes, silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. "You know you're not supposed to harass the students! Now we're going to have to fix her memory..." I'm not even paying attention to his expression or how he says the words. He's got a gun.

I feel my eyes about to fall out of their sockets. I'm afraid of guns. I'll tell you, a bullet _does not_ feel good, even when it's for a vampire. "Whoa, there, my friend," I say, laughing nervously, and backing even farther away. "Umm... I'm supposed to be here. I don't know about Blondy, here-"

"Blon-!" He begins, but I shush him.

"Hey, moron. Do you see what he has in his hand? He's a freaking psycho. Now if you'd like that pretty face to stay intact, I suggest you shut your face!" I hiss just loud enough for only him to hear. He was a _smart_ one, wasn't he?

Blondy snorts. "He may be a psycho, but he won't do anything with the gun. He just likes to wave it around at people."

I held back a laugh. If the situation didn't scare me so much, I would've told him, "That's what she said," and grinned stupidly.

"Zero! Zero!!" A cry comes from the woods. Crazy guy looks up. Is that his name? Aw, that's a kick ass name. How many people do you know are named after a number? It'd be so cool if people called me... eighty-seven or something. But it's not as cool as 'Zero'. Dammit.

A short, brown-haired girl comes just as suddenly as the crazy guy. "Stop! That's the new transfer student!" She wailed between gasps. "She knows about the vampires! It's okay!" Her eyes were the widest I'd ever seen on a human. She looked like a doll. Aww. I love dolls. I lost one a long time ago. Where is that stupid thing? A box in my basement, maybe? Or--

"What is she then? A hunter?" Number Guy (that is his official nickname, if you must know) asks the girl, lowering the gun a little.

"Yes, actually. You wouldn't be lying if you called me that," I say, boldly stepping forward. Another girl makes me feel safer. I don't like being alone with men. It scares the brains out of me. "I'm here to help your academy with idiots like him," I tell them calmly, jabbing a thumb behind my back in the direction of Blondy.

"Hey-!"

"Hay is for horses."

"Stop th-"

"**I was told,**" I continue over his voice in an overly loud way to shut him up. Fucking talkative vampire... "That you were having a problem with vampire attacks recently." The girl jolts up at my words looking scared, and Number Guy gets this really sick and pale expression, but catches himself quickly, although not quick enough for me not to notice. Note to self: they know something. Something important that I need to know to stop and prevent these attacks. "When is the last time you've had a drink, Pretty Boy?" I ask, turning to Blondy. I_ immediately _notice that they've just let out a sigh of relief when I turned my back, and their moods relax a bit. They _must_ know something important. Keep an eye on them, Gale.

He makes a face at me, and asks, "Pretty Boy?" with a disgusted look.

"Yes. Pretty Boy. That's your _official_ nickname. You're lucky, you know. You're named after my dead parrot. Hmm... That actually makes you Pretty Boy II. But be honored, 'cause he was a wonderful parrot. You should be thanking me ten-fold for naming you after such a handsome guy, Pretty Boy II." He looks at me like I'm some psychopathic freak. Ah... That's better. I'm way more used to being looked at this way. "Answer me, please. When's the last time you've had a drink?" I wait a minute, and when he doesn't say anything, I tell him, "I'm guessing a few days, judging by your eyes. Are the tablets boring you?"

"You're annoying," he says with a grimace. How cute. He's angry.

"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" I ask, putting a hand over my heart. "Ow."

"AIIDDDOO!!" Someone yells, landing swiftly to the forest floor from an overhead branch. Now they're falling from the sky? Where the hell are all these people coming from? Is it like, their mission to wander around at two in the morning and piss me off or amuse me with cool names? "What are you doing?!" It's some girl with nice, wavy, long hair. She looks like the type that's always complaining.

"Dammit..." Aido groans. I have a feeling that I'm right on target about her whining, 'cause she goes off on him like an angry chihuahua. Yip-yip-yip!

Annoyed with listening to Yappers, I turn to the doll. "Can you take me to the office? I was supposed to find it, but I'm clearly not making any progress." I tell her with a sheepish grin. She'd done nothing stupid to get on my nerves so far, and she seems like a kind and sweet girl.

"Oh, um, that's what Zero and I have been out here for. We were looking for you to take you to your dormitory, but we couldn't really find you. The Chairman will talk to you tomorrow, though. I'm Yuuki Cross, the Chairman's daughter. This is Zero Kiryuu," she gestures to Number Guy, and he looks like a guy who's always pissed off. His alternate nickname shall be Sir Bitter. I think I'm going to annoy him later. Pretty Boy, too. "Sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable with the gun, but don't be afraid to ask either of us how to get around, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you, Yuuki. Lead the way to the dorms, then." And she does. All the way to a nice looking building. Reeking with the stench of -**dammit**- vampires.

---

_**Don't forget, people. Critiques, comments, and questions are encouraged.**_

I hoped you liked this chapter. I made it a bit longer than the first. Things aren't getting too confusing, are they? Oh, I hope not. D: Tell me if anything's wrong so I can avoid it in the future. Thanks again for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the support and feedback, everyone~. I'm glad that people find Gale's thoughts funny, because that's what I was aiming for. :D She's a bit of an oddball, you see.

---

_Previously_:

_"Sure. Thank you, Yuuki. Lead the way to the dorms, then." And she does. All the way to a nice looking building. Reeking with the stench of -**dammit**- vampires._

---

"Yuuki... Umm... am I going to be sharing a dorm with... vampires?" Say no, Yuuki, please, for**_ the_**_** love of**** God**_, say no!

"Yes, actually." Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was going to turn out wonderfully. Just buckets of fun for the vampires and me. "The Chairman thought it would be easier for you to adjust, seeing as you wouldn't have to hide anything. You're a... wait. Give me a second..." Yuuki stops mid-sentence, pressing at her temples and concentrating like she was trying to explode me with her mind.

"Don't hurt yourself, there," I tell her teasingly. "I'm Gale Mathers, werewolf extraordinaire, at your service," I say proudly, holding out my hand for her to shake. She stares at it a minute, and then I turn a little red and pull my fingers through my hair, like I was smoothing it out. Nice save, Gale. So unnoticeable. Anyone would believe that little scene. "Soo..." I begin, trying to change the subject. "I should probably be getting to sleep, then. Just tell me my room number; I'm sure I'll be able to find the right one."

She smiles kindly, and says, "The room number was..." She frowns again. This girl has serious memory issues, doesn't she? "Zero, what was it?" She asks, turning around. Oh. Right. Number Guy's been there the whole time, hasn't he? God, he needs more expressions. Looking that annoyed all the time can't get him many friends. Or he could just be tired. It_ is_ two-thirty in the morning... When I'm tired, I'm a total bitch, too. But I'm a total bitch all the time, so I think I might need more sleep. Huh... now that I think about it, I only sleep for two or three hours a day. That can't be very healthy.

"The second floor. Last room to the right on the left hallway. Your key," he tells me, throwing a little hunk of metal and twisting around to go back into that pain-in-the-ass forest. The thing looks like it's ancient.

"Number Guy, how old is my freaking room?! This key could pass for a rusty can opener!" I scream after him, shaking my fist furiously.

He frowns at me with a confused, weirded-out face and disappears back into the woods before I can continue.

"Sorry. We... we really have to keep watch," Yuuki tells me while running after him. "Zero and I will come by in the morning to get you!" And they're both gone into that good for nothing forest.

I don't even have time to say good bye because she sped after him so quickly. And that's right. I have to start helping them with some Disciplinary Committee stuff really early in the morning. Whatever that is. Off to bed, then.

I climb the steps to the building and nearly fall over with amazement when I see the inside of the place. Everything looks like it should be in some snobby rich person's house because of all the statues and vases and furniture. I finally know who the snarky bastards are that made the damned forest.

But the color... The color reminds me of cream, and the walls are covered with paintings like the ones in museums. I might just stare at the place for a few hours. Not to mention the huge-ass stair case with details in every inch of the railing. I've always loved those.

I start listening for anyone that might see, and then I remember that everyone's in their classes. I smile openly and climb all the way to the top of the stairs and put my old backpack down. _Just this once, Gale_... I jump carefully onto the railing and go down at an even pace, giggling quietly to myself all the way. _One more time won't hurt..._ I tell myself, running back up and sliding full speed this time, laughing. I frown. "Last one, Gale..." I say out loud. I'm hysterical with chuckles until I see who's charging through the big oak double doors. Everything happens too fast for either of us to react, and I crash into Pretty Boy.

"Gah!" I cry, pushing myself away, breathing heavily, then turning bright red. As I said, I have a bit of an irrational fear of guys. I don't like being touched by them, alone with them, too close to them, nor surrounded by them. Anything to do with them, I become all awkward and weird (haha, imagine _me_ being _wierd_...). Even if the guy is a vampire. I need another girl with me to feel safe, or to be in my other form. Those are the only times I can deal with them calmly.

"What is WRONG with you?!!!" He screams at me. "Are you crazy?!"

Ha. What he says to me is more of a compliment compared to things I've been called before. He may be an jack ass, but donkeys can be nice, too, I guess. "Yeah, yeah. Calm down, Blondy. Don't throw a bitch fit," although it's kind of late for that. "I was just having a little fun..."

"_Fun?!_" He makes a face like he's never hear the word before. "_How old are you?!_"

"Sixteen," I tell him. I know I'm in the wrong. I know I have to say sorry. Do I _want_ to? No. Does that mean I'm not going to? No. My parents would be really ashamed if they ever found out I did something stupid without apologizing. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Pretty Boy. Now what can I do to _show_ I'm sorry?"

He looks like he's about to yell some more at me until he hears that I want to make it up to him. Then this evil grin spreads across his face. I regret saying sorry now. What does he have in mind? 'Walk around in heels for three days' I can imagine him saying. Not heels. I hate those. They hurt my feet. I hope he doesn't ask me to wear heels. If he asks me to do that, I'll tell him to pick another thing. What happens if he suggests something that has to do with boys, or a party? Or both? Oh no. I'm panicking now- "Do half my homework for a month," Pretty Boy tells me. He laughing like he's some bad guy, like half his homework is the worst thing on the planet he could ever give me as punishment.

"Done," I tell him before he can change his mind. I speed up the stairs, and over my shoulder, I call, "I'm going to bed now. The next time you have homework, just give some of it to me. See you." I find my room, fly through the hallway, jam the old key into the lock, and push the door open.

**Whoa**. It is _way_ better than my old room.

---

I honestly don't think I'm doing any better with the descriptions. The only thing I really detailed for you guys was the main hall. I'll try to give a really nice image of her room, okay? Thanks again for reading, and remember, I _want_ to be critiqued and questions are more than welcome. Don't be afraid to speak up!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your support, and again, for those who gave critique, I really am thankful. I'm always aiming to get better, and for those who commented, thank you, too. Without any of your comments, I would've given up a while ago. Thanks, again!

---

_Previously_:

_He looks like he's about to yell some more at me until he hears that I want to make it up to him. Then this evil grin spreads across his face. I regret saying sorry now. What does he have in mind? 'Walk around in heels for three days' I can imagine him saying. Not heels. I hate those. They hurt my feet. I hope he doesn't ask me to wear heels. If he asks me to do that, I'll tell him to pick another thing. What happens if he suggests something that has to do with boys, or a party? Or both? Oh no. I'm panicking now- "Do half my homework for a month," Pretty Boy tells me. He laughing like he's some bad guy, like half his homework is the worst thing on the planet he could ever give me as punishment._

_"Done," I tell him before he can change his mind. I speed up the stairs, and over my shoulder, I call, "I'm going to bed now. The next time you have homework, just give some of it to me. See you." I find my room, fly through the hallway, jam the old key into the lock, and push the door open._

_**Whoa**. It is __way better than my old room._

---

I want to cry, it's so beautiful. Everything's so... nice. It looks like something out of a catalog. The bed's just big enough, and the sheets seem to be stolen from a queen. The walls are a minty green that match the color of the bed, and the floors are hard wood. One glance around, and I want to jump around like a little kid high on sugar. It's bigger than my old room. But that might be due to the fact that my old room could pass for a walk in closet. Either way, it's gigantic. I honestly only notice these things a little because of the bed. The only thing I'm looking at is _that bed_. A_ bed!!_ How long has it been since I've had my own bed? I can't remember. I don't think I've ever_ seen _a bed this big. It's gotta be at least a twin size. But none of that matters. It's a _**bed**_. I fall on top of the pillows, and I'm out like a light...

.

.

.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Umm... Gale-san?" A small voice comes from the other side of the door. My eye cracks open. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Gale-san... It's time to wake up. We've got Disciplinary Duties..."

I groan. Not when I've found such a nice bed. Beds are good. They love me. Why doesn't anyone want me to sleep except the bed...? "I love you, Mr. Bed..." I tell the mattress as I tumble around. As I'm rolling, a fist pounds at the thick wood, making me fall right over the edge of the loving bed. I grimace. Argh... my ass. I need that for sitting on stuff. How else am I supposed to sit? I can't sit on a hurting ass. Do you know how painful that is?

"Fucking bastard..." I grumble as I trudge my way to the door and open it. I can feel the heaviness of my eyelids, the same kind of eyelids that Yuuki and Zero have. He looks angry still. Ah. My sleeping theory was right. Number Guy's a bitch because he doesn't get enough sleep. Yuuki's a barrel of joy because... I don't know. She eats unicorns and flowers? I frown... hmm... Why not? I'm allowed to be confusing in the morning. "Yuuki, why aren't you a bitch like Zero?" I ask, pointing to him.

"Wha... what...?" She asks confused and slow, shaking her head. We're all tired as fuck. I love to screw around with people that are only half awake.

"Do you eat unicorns?"

She keeps the same confused face and stares at me for a minute. "What...?"

Hahaha... this is fun... "Sir Bitter, you should eat unicorns and flowers like Yuuki does. That would make you way less of a bitch."

Zero seems less out of it than Yuuki, and he just puts on the bitchy tired face I was talking about. His eyes squinting in anger, and he tells me, "Not now. _Please_, not now."

Okay. I'm done. That's all I need to get me out of bed without tearing everybody's faces off. "Yes, sir," I tell Zero, saluting him. "Show the way. I've only been asleep about an hour, haven't I? Don't answer that. I might scream if it's any less. I'm in need of a uniform, though. Is that it?" I point to a little box Yuuki's holding. She stares at the thing in her arms, like she wasn't really sure why she had it, and she nods, and hands it to me with unfocused eyes that tell me that she's about to cough up some Z's. "Watch her, Zero. She's going to fall on her face if she doesn't keep her eyes open," I tell him, closing the door behind me.

I change quickly, and like the uniform I see in the mirror. Skirts aren't really my style (and this one's short enough to belong to a hooker) but I can't really get annoyed about it. The school's letting me go here on few conditions _and_ for free, and complaining when they're stretching their necks out for me doesn't seem right. "Yaaay, hooker skirts," I say to myself, walking back to the door.

Fuck. I'm right. Yuuki 's falling over right into the room, and I fall to my knees to catch her. "Shiiit. When's the last time she slept, Number Guy?" I ask, standing us up.

"Yesterday," he tells me, looking worried and all that jazz. The way a boyfriend or husband worries. Aww. Sweet. I've always been a sucker for couples. I nod, and start pushing her into his arms, but he backs away. "What are you doing?!" Zero hisses.

"Dancing. What the hell do you think I'm doing?" I tell him sarcastically, pushing Yuuki back into his arms. "_Carry_ her."

"No," he tells me, pushing back.

My face crunches up. "What the fuck do you mean, _'no'?!_" I cry, getting pissed now, and shove Yuuki back. "Just carry her!"

"No!" Now Zero's getting annoyed, and he's got a face on, too. He holds her away. "I can't."

"And why the fuck not?!" We're playing 'hot potato' with Yuuki now.

"Because I can't," he says. I have a feeling that those words have more than one meaning. Pay attention to these two, Gale.

"If I'm not mistaken, those are arms connected to your shoulders, and they don't look broken to me," _yet_... "**_Carry her_**," I growl, practically throwing Yuuki to him, "and take her to the Infirmary! She's so tired, and here you are, debating on weather to help her or not! What type of guy are you?!"

"But-"

"Go! I'll ask the vampires what I'm supposed to do for the Committee stuff!"

"But-"

"I said _**go!**_"

---

Argh.... Not much of an image... D: Forgive me. I tried.

_**Comments and critiques welcome, as always.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gahhh... forgive me. I totally destroyed the last chapter, didn't I? I made this one longer to make up for it. Anyway, here's the next (and hopefully better) chapter. Read and enjoy.

---

_Previously_:

_"**Carry her**," I growl, practically throwing Yuuki to him, "and take her to the Infirmary! She's so tired, and here you are, debating on weather to help her or not! What type of guy are you?!"_

_"But-"_

_"Go! I'll ask the vampires what I'm supposed to do for the Committee stuff!"_

_"But-"_

_"I said __**go!**"_

---

I watch Zero as he frowns and finally decides to listen to me. _She's going to be fine,_ my conscience whispers to me. _She's just tired._ I nod to myself, agreeing with the little voice as I run in the other direction, hurrying to go to the front gates, where I was told they left the classrooms.

_Fuck!_ I don't know when the hell these freaking vampires are getting out of class. And if I remember correctly, the gist of what I'm supposed to do is to take them to and from their dorms (I'm a crossing gaurd. Whoop-dee-doo...). And the sun's coming up. Oh, that's just wonderful. I'm thinking that they're coming out before the sun, because I know I sure would if my ass was going to be grilled.

With every step I take, my muscles scream, _Faster, Gale! You're not going fast enough!_ It's not like I don't care what happens to the vampires; of course I care if they get hurt (unless it was funny. Then I'd have to laugh). I don't hate them (which is a lot more than I can say about others of my race. We don't have the best history with each other). I don't try to kill them as soon as I see them. I don't mind being near them (unless said particular vampire is a guy. Vampire or no, I'm afraid of the male species). I don't think all of them should die. Actually, most vampires hate me a lot more than I do them. Which, in truth, makes me kinda sad.

I jump over the stairs and burst out of the front doors. The sun's not up yet, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't go quickly.

My legs are pumping now, and trees are only green and brown blurs as my feet take me faster. Almost there! I can see the gate! Oh. Wait. Oh no. I forgot about the gate. The stupid fucking gate. The stupid fucking gate that's twelve feet tall. I was never good at jumping. And there's no way I can stop running. If I do, I'll soar like a bird. Face first into the wall. Hmm... what a dilemma. I could..._ try_ to jump. Oh. No time. I hammer my feet on the cold ground, and I bounce up, and flip over the gate and....

I clear! I'm tumbling repeatedly over jagged rocks and thorny bushes. I know that I'm covered in quite a few cuts (and dirt), but vampires don't like the taste or smell of my blood. It's like drinking cough medicine, though. My blood's good for them, as good for a person to drink a bunch of blended veggies. But it tastes like crap, so I'm safe. My regular scent smells different, though. I've been told that I smell something like a cross between vanilla, nail polish remover, and freshly cut grass. I'm not entirely sure if that's good, but...

After I stop rolling, I'm at the edge of a path right next to the school doors. If I walked five feet ahead, I'd be right in front of those doors. I made it in time-

Huh. Why is there a mob of girls in front of the door? At five forty in the morning? A lot of them -although not all- are screaming, 'Idol!', which confuses me, because I could've sworn that the chick that fell from the tree said, 'Aido'. But they're not saying it like they want to rip his face off. More like they... _adore_ him. Like fans would call to a rock star on stage. Why would they like him? I've only known him for the past... what? Day? And I already know that he's a pain in the ass. All blond-haired and blue-eyed. And happy. And talkative. And tall. I hate tall people. They make me feel insecure. Why are there tall people anyway? All they do is... be taller than you. That's not fair. Stupid tall people...

Hey. Wait a minute. It's almost six in the morning. I memorized the schedules for the Day Class, Night Class, and the Prefects. These girls (and a few... boys...?) aren't supposed to be out this early. They're supposed to be in their dorms, getting ready for the school day. Why the fuck are they out _here_ for?

I walk in front of the girls, giving them the scariest look I can manage. I'm guessing it's working, because even the loudest and craziest of them take a second to stare at me. "Who are you?" One of the bolder ones ask. She's wearing enough make-up to be a clown.

I'm tempted to say, "Your mother," but I stop myself. There's no way I'd let my kid in public with that crap on her face. And I've gotta watch my manners. I have to at least keep the Day Class students happy. Be nice to the rampaging fools, Gale. There's way too many of them for you to take on. "I'm the substitute for the two other prefects. Please, just back away from the gates. You're supposed to be getting ready for _your_ school day, aren't you?"

"We've been waiting for the Night Class to get out since five in the morning! We don't care who you are, we're not leaving," shouts a girl from the crowd. ...What are they doing...? Is... is that supposed to be scary? They're... trying to glare at me. I think. And did they just say five a.m.?

I burst out laughing. "You're joking! You're _joking_! No way! Not five! The only way you could get me out of bed at that time is if you were offering me money!" How ironic. I _am_ out at this time, and the school_ is_ paying me.

The girls are stunned by my reaction, some of them looking embarrassed. Again, the same voice speaks out. "W-well, we're dedicated fans! It just goes to show that we love the Night Class! And who are you to tell us what to do! You're just some crazy American who thinks she can run the place! And look at the state of your uniform! Do you expect us to listen to someone who rolls around in mud like a pig?!" The girls start agreeing and get some of their 'fighting spirit' back.

"Ha. You're all crazy. I don't care what you say. You. Are. Crazy," I tell them, pointing to each one. "What did they ever do to make you nutcases love them so much?"

Another silence, and a girl who's in front tells me angrily, "We love them because they're polite and treat us kindly and really smart! And they're all super handsome! Like Wild-senpai!"

"And Idol-senpai!"

"And Kaname-senpai!"

"And Shiki-senpai!"

_And, and, and_. They're all just screaming out names, and before I can say anything, I'm shoved into the ground, because something bumps into my back. "FUCK!" I cry. My hand just fell on a really pointy rock. I turn around, and see that the door was responsible, and before I can start cursing out the fucker who opened the door, someone cries out, "HELLO!" I spot shiny blond hair, and long legs march out in front of me. Dammit. It's pretty boy.

The girls are screaming like there's no tomorrow, and crowding him, along with many other students in white suits similar to his. They all look equally annoyed with the girls now.

"**_OI! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?!!_**" I screech, jumping in front of Blondy, shoving back the crowd. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" They're all looking at me like I'm some dangerous creature, like I'll eat their faces off at any moment. Which I feel like doing. I'm so angry, I'm shaking. "GO. BACK. TO. YOUR. DORMS!"A few of them fall, tripping over one another while they're running in the direction of the Sun Dormitories. I stare at the rest of the girls who were huddled around the other Night Class students. "What?! You think you're special?! Get your asses out of here!" I roar, pointing at them. They all scream and run back to their dorms, too. I turn around, and stare at the Night Class. They're either angry with me, or staring like they're confused. Many of them were doing both.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Where are the prefects? What did you do?" When I search for the owner of a voice, it's the chihuahua girl again, long hair and all.

"Ah! I met you already!"

"You're that girl from yesterday!" Aido cries, pointing at me.

"Yes, now get your hand out of my fa-" I stop. Something's coming. "...What is that?" I feel my eyes bulge. There's a massive amount of power moving in my direction. Not fast, but it's coming. "What_ is_ that?" I say again, turning towards it. The vampires move out of the way as a boy walks, like he's a king or something. I feel my body tense, and my legs back away without me telling them to. He really is scaring me. That's not a normal amount of energy. It's not like I don't have more, it's just that I can't remember the last time I've met someone almost as strong as me. It's creeping me out, and a bunch of sirens are going off in my mind, all screaming, _'Kill it! It's a monster!!!' _I'm shaking again, this time out of fear.

A girl with short hair and lightning reflexes jumps in front of the rest of the vampires, a few vampires following her lead, and into my path. I must have done something to trigger them without realizing it.

"Stop," he tells them. And they do it to, like a bunch of trained dogs. That means that he's can get these guy to attack me all at once if he wanted to. That freaks me out even more. "Forgive me," he begins. "I know that my presence is unsettling to you. I am a pure blood, so just the sight of me triggers your natural dislike for me. I am Kaname Kuran, Moon Dormitory president. Let's be on good terms, Gale-san." He smiles a little smile, not looking at all happy.

Oh. Now I recognize him. He was one of the people that I talked to on the phone before I came, along with the chairman. His voice was so sad that it made you want to cry. He's still got the same tone. "F-forgive me. I panicked without warning. I'm Gale Mathers. You know what I'm here for, right?" That's what I tried to say. But it came out in barks and yips.

--

Rejoice! You finally get to meet werewolf Gale! I hope this is better, though. Any comments, critiques, and questions always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Gahhh... forgive me. I totally destroyed the last chapter, didn't I? I made this one longer to make up for it. Anyway, here's the next (and hopefully better) chapter. Read and enjoy.

---

_Previously_:

_A girl with short hair and lightning reflexes jumps in front of the rest of the vampires, a few vampires following her lead, and into my path. I must have done something to trigger them without realizing it._

_"Stop," he tells them. And they do it to, like a bunch of trained dogs. That means that he's can get these guy to attack me all at once if he wanted to. That freaks me out even more. "Forgive me," he begins. "I know that my presence is unsettling to you. I am a pure blood, so just the sight of me triggers your natural dislike for me. I am Kaname Kuran, Moon Dormitory president. Let's be on good terms, Gale-san." He smiles a little smile, not looking at all happy._

_Oh. Now I recognize him. He was one of the people that I talked to on the phone before I came, along with the chairman. His voice was so sad that it made you want to cry. He's still got the same tone. "F-forgive me. I panicked without warning. I'm Gale Mathers. You know what I'm here for, right?" That's what I tried to say. But it came out in barks and yips._

---

Oh, dammit! This always happens! Whenever I feel really scared I do _this_! I can never watch scary movies in public! Do you know how frustrating that is?! I hate scary movies, though, so it's kind of okay actually, but still! What happens if one day I saw a really good commercial for a movie, but it was a little scary?! What then?! HOW WOULD I WATCH IT IN PUBLIC?!!! And if I ever say this out loud, nobody better say, "Just rent the movie," because it's not the same as watching it on a giant screen!

But it is sometimes good to be in this form. I can totally kick ass right now, so that's okay. And I'm totally fine with being around guys now because I feel protected while I'm a wolf. A very _huge, _scary-looking wolf.

"Keep your questions for later. Let us go. The sun is coming up, and we're to be inside now." Kaname walks away, and without telling the others to, they all follow. I do to, staying in the middle of the group. I know that the vampires will be more comfortable if they can watch me.

While I'm walking with them, I notice that they're in a sort of formation around the pure blood, covering any attacks that may come from me or outside. And they're not arranged in a noticeable way either. They move in such a way that the Day class students wouldn't suspect anything, like the vampires just happened to walk in that order. My God. He's got his own secret service. They're so organized that I wouldn't be surprised if they were walking in alphabetical order. I don't think I could ever live like that; being protected with every step I take, never being able to be alone. ...How does he go to the bathroom...? Fuck. Why'd I start thinking like that? Now I have that_ image_...

I hadn't realized it, but we were moving quite fast. We were already at the Moon Dormitories, and now we're in the Main Hall. I sit on my haunches, admiring the tiny detail that the painting on the wall had.

"Ah, Gale-san..." Kaname calls. My ears perk up, and I grin, showing all my teeth in a very wolfish fashion and turn, beginning to trot up to him. The bullet girl jumps in front of me again, and I start to growl, opening my eyes wide and scrunching up my face. Why can't any freaking vampires ever trust me? If I wanted to, I could tear off any of their necks in about three seconds, in this or my human form. If I wanted them dead, they'd be dead already. "Seiren. No." And he's using the tone that dog trainers use again, and she looks back at him and I can almost hear her whine. "Sieren..." He repeats, and she moves out of the way reluctantly, letting me pass and go up to Kaname. I can feel his power pulsing like a heart with every paw I put closer to him. I don't like it.

Kaname squats down in front of me so we're eye level. "You understand what I'm saying, correct?" He's speaking loud enough that the other vampires can hear, and before I know it, every eye is on me. I show my teeth in a big smile (to which a few vampires almost jump at me, because I'm sure that I look like I'm snarling, and the only thing stopping them is Kaname's raised hand), and bob my head up and down. A few of them gasp at me, but most are just listening with furrowed brows. "You have promised not to threaten or harm me or any other student unless one of us attempts to harm another, correct?" I nod my head again, telling him he's right. "You are here for the sole purpose to defend and protect all students from any life-threatening situations, correct?" I nod again.

Someone clears their throat in the crowd, and everyone turns to him. It's a boy with reddish-blondish hair and a messy uniform, and he looks bored out of his mind. For some reason, he reminds me of Pretty Boy. Even from here, they smell pretty much alike. They must be around each other a lot, then. Or it could just be that their smells are similar. "Uhm... Forgive me, Kaname-sama, but how do we know the dog isn't just nodding out of habit? It might've been trained by an owner to nod whenever it was spoken to. It might not know a thing you're saying." I snort. This idiot. He's underestimating me. How doesn't he know a wolf when he sees one? Haven't any of these vampires seen a werewolf before? Oh. Wait. There's a possibility they might not have.

The last species of werewolf in this area was I think the Japanese. When the Japanese werewolf died out, it was the last to be in Japan, because another of my race wouldn't step foot on Japanese soil after the vampires slaughtered us. That's why a lot of the vampires don't really know what's going on. The only way they would know about werewolves is if they've met one out of the country -which isn't likely, because most werewolves go on a killing spree when they see a vampire, or run screaming bloody murder in the other direction- or they've been taught about us -which I doubt, because, well, werewolves aren't really all that willing to be in text books-. Okay. I get it now. I'll excuse your idiocy this this time, Mr. Wear-My-Uniform-The-Wrong-Way...

"Ah... Kain's right... How can we be sure?" Another person says. His hair is dark, and his eyes are blue. And -SURPRISE- he's a fucking skyscraper. Freaking annoying tall people...

Oh. I have an idea. How about I speak to them in my human form? That'll calm them down, right? And their questions will be answered. Then it's decided.

Ugh... I don't really like this part... I crash into the floor, because it's easier (although not necessary) to just let my body go limp when I change. A few of the vampires cry out, because they probably think I'm having a seizure. It's more difficult when my muscles are tense, so I just collapse to loosen up a little. I don't like this part more. My skin tingles all over, like there's ants crawling over me, and my bones and muscles re-arange under my thick, dark fur. That part hurts a little. And now I'm human again, all spilled out on the floor. I remember asking for a uniform that's kind of big on me and a bit stretchy so I wouldn't rip it in two if I had to transform. Luckily, the chairman was happy to help. Speaking of the chairman, I still haven't met him yet. I should probably do that.

"Ugh..." I say, kneeling down, and massaging my face. I feel so sore and tired. Being a werewolf really takes a lot out of you. I get up tiredly, feeling a little weak. "Hey. I'm Gale Mathers. Does anyone have any food?" I ask.

"Wh-what?!" One of them cries. Another blond, only this one has green eyes. "Kaname-sama, what is this?!" The boy points at me. He must not have seen me transform; maybe he was more towards the back of the crowd. I don't remember seeing him. But then again, I don't remember transforming either.

"I'm right here, you rude bastard," I remind him. Like I said, when I'm tired, I'm in no temper to be all 'sugar and spice'. "I'm a werewolf. Now, by show of hands, who knows what a werewolf is?" A few of them stare at me, like they didn't know I could talk. "Come on, people. It's not rocket science. Raise your_ hand_, if you know what a _werewolf_ is." I tell them, enunciating the words as if I was talking to a five year old. A girl in the crowd raises her hand hesitantly. Her hair is orange, and in pig tails. She doesn't look like she speaks much, because everyone's very surprised that she even moved. One of those background people, huh?

"A werewolf..." She began. "Is a creature that is both human and wolf. The term is derived from the Latin word, _were_, meaning man or human, and the word, _wulf_, meaning wolf. The species has the ability to change from wolf to human, although there is varying forms. The transformation is often linked to the full moon, and usually depicted as painful and strength consuming. The werewolf form may resemble a wolf more, or a human more in the subject's wolf form. You," she say to me, "clearly resemble a wolf more in your transformation. You're probably... a mix breed from the look of you. Maybe a red and Mexican wolf mix, but you have very long legs, so you might also be part maned wolf, too."

My eyebrows raise. I'm glad that at least _someone_ knows what I am. "Ah. I'm happy that you're informed. I'm honestly not too sure, myself, so I'm taking your word for it. And, if I had walked on my back legs, you would notice that my anatomy is very similar to a human's, although you can't really tell when I'm crouched down and what-not. How do you know so much?" I'm a little happier now. I give her a gentle, enthusiastic grin.

"My Grandfather hunted them. He used to take me with him and let me help sometimes. He taught me everything I know."

--

Ha ha, poor Gale. :D Also, I'll be able to write a little quicker during the week because I've got a second winter break that lasts for the week. **_Never be afraid to comment, critique, or ask something!_**

OHSNAP REALLY WORDY CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

I should've written sooner, but I didn't... forgive me....

---

_Previously_:

_"You're probably... a mix breed from the look of you. Maybe a red and Mexican wolf mix, but you have very long legs, so you might also be part maned wolf, too."_

_My eyebrows raise. I'm glad that at least __someone knows what I am. "Ah. I'm happy that you're informed. I'm honestly not too sure, myself, so I'm taking your word for it. And, if I had walked on my back legs, you would notice that my anatomy is very similar to a human's, although you can't really tell when I'm crouched down and what-not. How do you know so much?" I'm a little happier now. I give her a gentle, enthusiastic grin._

_"My Grandfather hunted them. He used to take me with him and let me help sometimes. He taught me everything I know."_

--

Well fuck. Now, I'm half expecting her to take out a giant laser gun out of nowhere, point it at me, and scream, "NOW DIE, BITCH!!" It's a shame, though. She didn't really seem like a dangerous vampire. But then again, a bunch of vampires don't really seem like dangerous vampires. They usually seem like extremely beautiful and hot people who are allergic to the sun and drink a lot of tomato juice and have really sharp teeth. Nothing weird about that _at all_. Nope. Not even a little.

"Oh, that's right," says the easy-going black haired boy. I hear the name 'Shiki' applied to him from someone in the crowd. "Your grandfather has a massive amount of trophies. Most of them are Japanese wolves, aren't they? A few Gray, too." Now, I see taxidermy wolves lining the wall, one of them being me. I swear, he really is only doing it to mess with me, the little bastard.

"Ugh! I've heard of those things!" It's the blond boy again, but not Aidou. The other one. "Those creatures are disgusting!"

"Oh, and you're one to talk, Mr. I-Drink-Blood?! You're in the same category as mosquitoes!" I'm the best at fights, physical, verbal, or mental. You can thank my brothers for that.

Before our fight can progress, a voice says, "Listen," softly, but scarily. That creepy power floods the room, and that gets the vampires' attentions. "Gale-san is a guest, and is to be treated as one. She was invited here, and I do not want her uncomfortable underany circumstances. Understood?" The vampires look a little lost for words, and Kaname repeats, "Understood.._._?"

They all murmur their agreement.

"Good." He turns to me, and says, "I've been informed of the situation between the prefects, and Zero will come later in the day to assist you. I'm sorry, but right now, I really would like to rest a bit." Kaname turns back to the vampires. "Do not disturb me tonight. No questions until later. I'm exhausted."

I stare at him a minute. He really does have a terribly sad expression. It makes me want beg him to stop being so sad. He's making_ me_ sad, dammit. "Ha," I say humorlessly. "We're all a little tired, aren't we? Anyway, thank you, Kaname," I bow a little and go up the stairs to my room.

After opening the door, I fall onto the bed. My body aches. I'm too tense right now. I've gotta calm down, or I fall apart from stress...

I roll out off the bed, and drag my suitcase (which is still unpacked) back to it, flinging the stupid thing on top of the mattress. It's so heavy that it bounces a few times. I had my two brothers help me close it, and even then it took forever to get the damn thing shut.

I rip open the zipper after taking off the little lock, and after a minute of moving things around, I find it: My sketch book! Oh, yes! And I thought that it might've gotten destroyed the way the airport workers were throwing it around! I bought this especially for my trip to Japan; 300 pages of premium, all media paper, gold embroided front cover, with my house address in both Japanese and English if it was ever lost!

I grab a pencil, and flop onto the other side of the bed with the sketch book. What shall I draw...? Hmm. I think I'll draw my left hand. I'm seriously lacking in the hand drawing area. Especially my right hand. I'm right handed, and I would draw my right hand, but it's really difficult to draw something that's moving. I'll get maybe Yuuki to help me out with the right hands. I'm _really_ suffering with those. I can't draw them at all well, and it's affecting my pictures. Which I wish it wouldn't. You don't know how crazy that drives me. I'll spend forever just trying to get them right on a picture, and if I don't, I want to scream, and I'll just end up throwing it out the window or something...

Yes, we artists are very critical. Or at least me.

Oh. Wait a minute. I don't have any music on. I could be listening to music, but I'm not. To the iPod!

I hurry and get up to my big purse in the corner of my room. I don't think girls should carry around those tiny purses. I mean, what are you going to carry in it? I can't even fit my fist into one of those things. My sister calls me the an old lady for the gigantic purse, but has she seen her reflection lately? Ugh... hideous. She could pass for a shar-pei (a type of super wrinkly dog. They're great dogs if you know how to treat them). And for your information, I'm shuddering now. And if you hadn't already guessed, I'm very against make-up. I think it messes up your face.

I dig through my purse, and find my iPod and the mini stand I got it a few years ago at Christmas. I plug in the iPod stand, and turn the little device to, 'play'. _Magnolia_, by The Hush Sound, fills the room. The Hush Sound's music just melts me, especially their album, _Like Vines_. And then there's Panic At The Disco, and their album, _Pretty. Odd._

My brother tells me I suffer from OBMCD -obsessive bad music choice disorder. And I tell him I also suffer from STFUOITYTBATYITOD -'shut the fuck up or I'll tie you to bricks and throw you into the ocean' disorder-. Yup. I memorized all those letters just to shut him up. But it kinda kills the joke when it takes you five minutes to say it. So I just switched to, 'I'll kick you' disorder. Be afraid. I'm a smart ass.

Just as I start sketching out, someone knocks on the door. Whoever the bastard is, he just startled me, which made me mess up. I snatch up the sketch book, stomp to the door, and practically rip it off its hinges as I swing it open.

Oh, fuck no. Fuck. No. "Pretty Boy," I begin. I already feel myself getting ready to kick some blond vampire ass. I shove the book into his face, and shout, "Do you know how Goddamn expensive this is? It's like, twenty dollars a fucking page! I saved up for a whole year just to buy this, and you made me make a mistake!"

"Well, no one told you to buy such expensive paper," he tells me raising an eyebrow. "And you owe me homework." My eyebrows raise, too. I'd totally forgotten about that.

"Oh. That's right," I say, my anger fizzing down. I am, despite my stupidly bad temper and horrible control of what I say, very true to my word. If I swore I was going to jump off a cliff, I was jumping off a cliff. "Where's the papers?" I ask him, noticing a fat folder under his arm. "Is that it? Give me them." I hold out my hands for the paper, and say, "I'll finish them in an hour or two."

He pushes past me and sits on the bed. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just here to make sure you don't put any stupid answers on my homework."

I snort. "Then why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Because they'll realize that the hand writing is different. You'll be the one thinking, but I'm just here to revise it to sound like me. Your vocabulary is undoubtedly lower than mine in Japanese."

"And why is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a native speaker. You probably just got used to the language, no?"

"Actually, my mother is half Japanese. She grew up in Japan, and at our house back in America, we only speak the language, because that's the only thing my mom understands. I have to help her a lot when we go shopping and my brothers have to translate for her at parent-teacher conferences. I go in her place and report back to her because my brothers usually say that they're the best students on the planet and the only thing they get are A's."

"Really? I thought your eyes weren't like most foreigners. They're just a little slanted up, though. What else are you?"

Oh. Right. I never told you readers. Remember when I said, "I'm glad that at least _someone_ knows what I am,"? Well, I don't know if you guys picked up on it, but when I meant_ someone_, I meant that even I didn't know."Umm... To be honest, I'm not really sure..." I say honestly.

"What do you mean? You've never asked your parents?"

"Well, yeah, but they didn't know either."

"How do your parents not know what nationality they are?" He asked, making a face, but I ignored the insult. It was too serious a conversation.

"They do know what nationality they are. I'm just adopted."

"Oh... Umm... Sorry about bringing it up," he says a little embarrassed.

"Don't be," I tell him. He was kind enough to listen, right? "I don't really get to bring it up a lot, so it's nice to tell someone. Anyway my two brother's and my sister are adopted, too. My biological mom died when I was seven, and I've never met my biological father. I think it was a one night stand, and my mom said he was some hot-looking young guy. He must've been a werewolf, too." Too bad he couldn't pass some of those good looks on to me... I sighed, but continued with my tale. "My mom was a prostitute and had bunch of other... not-so-great jobs to keep me fed and in daycare and stuff, but she was really beautiful so I never went hungry. Haha," I laughed, without really laughing. I reminded myself of Kaname. "Then she got cancer and kind of... passed. I used to practically live in hospitals with the way my mom was always in them. You wanna see a picture of her?" I take out the promised photo (without him answering) from my locket, around my neck and show him. I had to change the chain twice because it was getting too small for me as I got bigger, but my mom knew she was leaving one day, so she gave me a really big locket. It's still a little oversized. "It's my prized possession," I tell him, beaming. "I had drawn her once back home. But it wasn't too good, so I threw it out. The drawing, that is. As you can clearly see, the picture itself is fine." To be honest, it wasn't only a single picture. I had tried to draw her countless times. I was never satisfied because it wasn't good enough for her, because I could never catch the true, loving image of her.

"Hey, Pretty Boy?" He looked up at me, a little worried. He must hear the pain in my voice. "Hold me for a second?" He looks just as confused as when I first met him yesterday, and I would've laughed had I not been talking about my mom. Again, I don't wait for him to respond, and I grab him up in my arms. Before I know it, I'm crying all over him.

--

I don't know. Did I make this move too fast? I've been really debating wheather I should put this scene in, but I did anyway. Tell me what you think, guys!

**_Never be afraid to comment, critique, or question!_**


End file.
